On The Prowl
by classyblue
Summary: The hunter is prowling and he always gets what he aims at.


He was on fire, aroused and he was on the prowl.

His passions were boiling inside him form the top of his head to the very core of his groin. Primeval stirrings from the beginnings of time were raging to come out. He had one goal in his mind and set himself on a trek to succeed.

The path he was taking would eventually lead him to the Great Hall. Already he could hear the sounds of music and laughter coursing through the hallway as he walked.

Hephaestion was on the hunt. He would enter through the doors of the Great Hall by himself but would not leave alone, of this, he was certain. Someone here tonight was going to receive all that he had to give, emotionally and physically, and Hephaestion was a very passionate man.

He stalked through the doors and stopped just inside, surveying the room. He noticed a few men and women looking up as he entered. Some smiled and nodded at him, others looked longer and harder with more interest.

What he didn't notice, and never had, was how much attention he was getting. He never noticed the looks of longing, lustful stares and ardent feeling he alone could emit. He thought there were only a few people looking at him when he entered the room, in reality, most of the room had turned to gaze. He attracted attention much of the time, but tonight was different.

Tonight he was on fire and he was oozing sexual lust.

The looks he was receiving were no longer appreciative glances, but hard intimate stares. From young maidens to married women, page boys to harden generals, they were all enraptured.

Hephaestion looked across the room at the one person whom would always be his first choice. Alexander was on a couch with his wife at his side and Bagoos standing behind him. Roxanne and Alexander were engaged in a conversation and smiling at each other.

Silently sighing, Hephaestion turned his thoughts back to the others in the room.

He started to notice the ardent glances and outright stares coming his direction. Passions stirred in his already hot body and he began his hunt in earnest. Several people were trying to get his attention. One very beautiful dark-haired girl, one muscular handsome soldier and one of his companion Generals among them, all three as tempting as the rest.

A page came up to him and offered his a cup of wine, hints with his eyes of more that wine, if he wished. Hephaestion smiled and took the goblet and drank, watching the page walk away over the rim of the cup, sipping slowly. Wine wasn't what he needed tonight though.

What he needed was all consuming sex, satisfying both his partner and himself. Sweaty, lustful, randy lovemaking with moans and groans of passionate fulfillment. A small growl emitted from somewhere deep in his chest and his eyes turned a sultry shade of blue and were ablaze with seduction.

Looking again around the room, he started to narrow his choices and see if they might be interested. Several more prospects had made themselves known and were now trying to get in his attention. This wasn't going to take as long as he had thought, he said to himself. His gaze kept returning to the very beautiful girl not far away. He smiled seductively at her and received an equally enticing one back. He began walking slowly towards her.

With his attention elsewhere, Hephaestion had failed to notice someone else who had been following all the proceedings with great interest. He didn't notice the burn of desire, tenseness of his body and the flames in his eyes as he looked at Hephaestion, with a passion equal to Hephaestions'.

As Hephaestion made his way to the dark-haired beauty, someone suddenly stepped in the path directly in front of Hephaestion and locked eyed with him. He smiled lustfully at him, tilled his head to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly, sighing deeply.

All thoughts of the beautiful girl vanished as he looked into these eyes so full of love and growled again, more audible this time, glancing at the couch where the Queen now sat alone. She looked at him for a moment and then looked away submittingly.

His deep blue eyes returned to the man in front of him and Hephaestion smiled, a slow sexy promising smile. Alexander moaned loud enough to be heard by several people close to them.

Hephaestion turned and started for the door, stopping to wait for Alexander to come to his side. They left the Great Hall together, leaving disappointing sighs and lost dreams of a night to remember behind. Many wished they could be the King for just one night. They had no idea how much better it was in reality than it could have been in any of their dreams. Far beyond their imaginings.

The hunt was successful and the prey had been caught. Now all Hephaestion had to do was enjoy his trophy...

growl...


End file.
